Cardcaptors: Duel of the heart
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: In a troubled city, one duelist has been chosen to restore the balance and reseal the clow cards going rampant once again. This not only involves the battle, but also, the duel to reach the heart of these cards and find their destiny together. Involves my OC, Fauna plus some characters from both anime.


**Cardcaptors: Duel of the Heart**

 **I know it's been a very long time, but between collage, university and suffering from both serious depression and low muse for Fan Fiction, I had retired in a sense. But now, I'm back and I'll be trying this story with my OC, Fauna and a mix of characters. Also, the cards used, both real and OC, will be shown in detail at the end for those who are interested.**

 **But in any case, enjoy**

 **Chapter One: It's time to fly! Introducing the Chosen Duellist!**

New Domino City; a wonderful city of the future, where anything your heart desires was yours as long as you had the money to do so. But it was also a city with its own dark past and darkness within the lights and sounds of the city, especially when it came to the zero reverse; the event several years ago that tore the city apart, creating what is now the satellite sector. Many believed what information they were given by the news that the satellite was meant for dealing with the rubbish and scrap that other people in the city didn't want, But Fauna knew that from what she had heard that it was really a prison since everyone in the satellite was forced to stay there against their will and the sector security were more like a riot squad; beating down anyone who didn't follow their rules. Although she knew this, but even so, she always loved the city, especially night time at the mall, doing some night time retail therapy, whether for fun or to relieve stress after a hard day's work in the pro league, duel after duel and being on top of her game.

But right now, she was happy to sit in her apartment, wearing only a semi-transparent black and red babydoll that left little to the imagination, revealing a well-endowed body, her large 38D-cups, being only semi contained by her red and black lace bra while she wore a matching silk thong.

She was watching the most recent turbo duel between Jack Atlas and Hunter Pace, which ended up as expected with Hunter eating Jack's dust and, as per usual, hitting zero life points and crashing against the side of the large glass rim. Of course, Jack got hounded by the reporters, but he quickly dismissed them, giving his most well-known phrase of "Who's the master of the faster? Who rules the duels?" and so on till the program ended. Fauna sighed and stretched, wondering what to do now when she thought she would check out what her grandmother had sent her and checked the bookshelf.

"I'm sure I put it over here…no, there? Nope, damn it, how hard is it to find a good book these days?" Fauna said with a groan of displeasure and confusion, wondering where the book was before she facepalmed herself.

"Oh, that's right, I left it in my room, how careless of me," Fauna explained, giggling a little at her own "blondeness" as she called it sometimes and headed to her room.

Her room could only be described in a few words, "A girly-girl's paradise", the entire room was hot pink with bits of black and red mixed into it, a large walk-in wardrobe, filled to the brim with various dresses, skirts, underwear, various accessories and more heels then she knew what to do with. That didn't include all the fetish wear she had gained from her time as a playboy bunny. She knew she even still had the uniform somewhere safe, so she could come to it and remember the good times she had while she worked there.

But, on her princess bed with a bunch of pink pillows and big, cuddly and most huggable stuffed animals, she found the book she was looking for; it was a strange book, it was a thick red tome with gold details around it, including an arcane looking symbol with the sun and moon on it, plus the picture of a powerful lion in armour on the front. She plopped herself on the silk bedding and held the book up, her dainty fingers tracing around the edges of the red leather bound book. She felt a small gold lock on the right side of the book, which, when she pressed her long, red fingernail against it, suddenly clicked open, even though she had only touched it.

"Hmm… strange. Maybe the lock was faulty or something, anyway, let's take a look-see of what we have here then," Fauna purred before opening the book and then, something happened that she wasn't expecting; within the pages of the book were what appeared to be tarot cards, but red with a gold outline and the same symbol as on the cover of the book itself. But what really shocked her was when all the cards started to burst from the book, escaping the contents of the book and shot out through the walls, out into Tokyo. She only managed to stop one of the cards from leaving before the bizarre magic ended and the book fell to the bed once more.

"What the hell just happened? And what's this? The Windy?" Fauna muttered to herself, trying to compose herself as she looked at the card in her hand; the picture on the card was of a young woman with free flowing clothing and what appeared to be wings around her head from her forehead.

"At least she looks like what this card suggests it does, but I wonder where all those cards went to? Oh man, my grandma is going to kill me when she finds out, but it's not like it can get any worse, can it?"

Fauna said to herself, covering her face as she worried what her grandmother would think to losing her book. But, as she was saying this, the book glowed gold and from the cover of the book came a small yellow teddy bear looking creature with small angel-like wings and a small tail. It landed gently on top of the book and looked at Fauna with a childish grin on its face.

"Oh hey there!" He said, sounding excited and the sudden break in silence by him made Fauna look and scream at him.

"Where did you come from?!" Fauna cried out as the strange teddy bear had just talked to her and she backed away a little. A sweatdrop came down his face before he decided to try and calm her down.

"Woah, Woah, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, My name is Kerobearous or just Kero for short and I came from this book. You see, I'm kinda the guardian of the clow cards, so I'm pretty important," Kero said with a smug look as he introduced himself and the pride in his voice was unmistakable. Although for Kero, seeing Fauna in only a very revealing babydoll made a little bit of blood run out his nose.

" _Man, she's so hot and I'd bet she'll be so impressed by me and how important I am,"_ Kero thought to himself while Fauna just looked confused as to why Kero was staring at her boobs and drooling while a little bit of blood was running from his nose.

"Erm ok, Kero, so what are the clow cards and also, can you explain what is going on here?!" Fauna asked and Kero flipped in the air and face planted into the book.

"Wait, you've never heard of them? But I thought the chosen one was meant to at least know about it…Well, ok; Once, many centuries ago, there lived a power spellcaster called Clow Reid, he enjoyed traveling the world and leaning about the western magic compared to his magic in the east and, one day, he decided to make something that would be a mix of west and east magic and so, he created fifty-two tarot cards called "Clow cards", each card hosted a spirit within them and could control whatever power Clow Reid gave them, just like that card in your hand, Windy has the power to control the winds around her. She's part of the elemental sisters, who are some of the most powerful cards in the deck…speaking of which, where are the others?" Kero explained from his memories of Clow Reid and his process of making the Clow cards themselves before he flew to Fauna's shoulder, pointing to the windy card as he talked about them before flying back to the book and screamed in horror as he opened the book to find the other cards gone.

"Oh no! They are all gone!" Kero yelled as lots of sweat came down his little head and Fauna sighed before picking up Kero into her hands.

"Sweetie, it's my fault, I was just looking at it and when I touched the lock, it came off and I looked inside the book and then, they suddenly shot out the book and flew out through the walls to god knows where. The windy is the only card I managed to keep a hold off," Fauna said apologetically and Kero nodded in understanding.

"I understand, I know you didn't mean any harm by it, but we need to get them back or a lot of people could get hurt because now, since the cards are free, they will play havoc with this city, we can't let them remain outside the book, so we'll need to seal them back into their card forms," Kero explained, making it sound so simple, but Fauna had a burning question.

"How do "we" plan to seal them? Last time I checked, I wasn't a witch or anything, how could I seal something that powerful myself?" Fauna asked, running her fingers through her hair. Kero just smiled and flew to the unlocked lock on the bed and tapped it. As soon as he did, golden light began to pour from the keyhole and then, out popped a strange key with what looked like a strange-shaped hammer head with a red beak-like head, two angel wings on either side, connected to the key with two large rubies with a bronze base. It also had a red silk necklace already attached to the top so Fauna could wear it around her neck.

"Oh, that's simple; we use the sealing wand. You see, Clow Reid foresaw such a situation occurring, saying that a chosen one would come and reseal the cards and return them back where they belong and you, Fauna, are that chosen one," Kero explained with a grin, handing Fauna the key of Clow. Although Fauna wondered how such a little thing could fight something so big, but she didn't get to ask as they heard a massive bird's call into the night and the winds were picking up.

"One of them is here, hurry, take your deck and that device over there, you'll need them," Kero said, pointing to Fauna's deck and her duel disk before flying out the window.

"Hey wait, I can't go out in just my nightwear, at least let me get something less revealing on," Fauna said before going to her wardrobe and removed the babydoll and put on some black silk pajamas with pink playboy bunny heads dotted all over it and Fauna's name, lovingly sown into the breast pocket. She then put on some matching pink bunny slipper boots before heading out, taking her duel disk with her deck already in it and put it on her left arm, the key of Clow in her other hand.

Once she got outside, a giant crane-like bird flew over them, creating a ton of uplift in the process and blowing Fauna and Kero off their feet.

"How do you expect me to stop that?! If I tried to grab it, it would tear my arms off," Fauna yelled at Kero and Kero sighed, coming over to Fauna and pointed to the key.

"You have to release the wand; it's still in its sealed state. You need to force it into its human form and then duel it to make it submit. I'll tell you the words to release it, just say what I say," Kero said, sitting on Fauna's shoulder and whispering the incantation for the wand as the fly was coming back round for another attack, Fauna nodded and looked up, holding the key in front of her.

"Oh Key of Clow, master of all, the magic comes and surges, the force ignites…Release!" Fauna said before a blast of power surged around her as Clow's magic circle appeared beneath her feet as the key floated up in front of Fauna's face, spinning around within the orb at a fast pace before it started expanding, forming a thin, but long staff, about as tall as Fauna before she grabbed it, releasing a wave of power as she took the staff for the first time.

"Good, now, to use the card you have to restrain the fly and force it into its human form. Just throw the card in front of you, then tell it what you want it to do before calling its name to activate the card," Kero told her quickly as he saw the fly coming back towards them. Fauna nodded and tossed the card in front of her and it floated in mid-air, the picture facing her.

"Well, here goes…Restrain that bird with your power, Windy!" Fauna said before hitting the card with the head of her staff and it pulsed with power before releasing the spirit of the card as it surged towards the fly, it was unable to stop because of how fast it was going and the windy formed chains from the very wind itself and wrapped around its wings, neck and body, causing the giant bird to crash into the street. The bird tried to get away, but it couldn't escape and with no other options left, it poof in a flash of smoke and feathers that formed into a set of wings that wrapped around each other, making an egg shape.

Eventually, the wings shrunk down and the smoke cleared, revealing the fly card's human form; the fly appeared as a sixteen year old girl, with long flowing silver hair and eyes like the moon; bright and, from what Fauna could see, scared. She had beautiful angel wings as large as her body, coming out her back and she wore a simple silver dress with a black belt and a set of wings as a belt buckle. She also wore silver ballerina-style flats with some of the ribbons coming around her lower legs in a traditional crisscross style.

She shot Fauna a scared look and a less friendly one at Kero before looking back to Fauna.

"I guess, now that I'm in this form, I have only one option now and don't think I'm going back to that prison, you hear me?! I won't go back!" She said before brought her left arm around and out grew a wing similar to the ones on her back, but on the wing, formed monster zones and slots for spells and traps behind them on the wing, then, a deck slot formed along with a life point counter, made of white feathers.

Fauna solemnly nodded, putting her duel disk on, letting the two wings on the duel disk come up to the deck and fold to the side, clicking into the graveyard slot with the pink LEDs flashing on the display and on the monster zones.

"I don't want to force you, but I have no choice, I'm sorry," Fauna said as the two women looked at each other before their duel began.

"I'll go first," She said before she looked to her starting hand that she drew before choosing her first card.

"I summon my Aurora wing in defence mode," She said, placing the card onto her wing duel disk and, from a solid vision portal came a beautiful space bird with wings between its tentacle like tail, large wings between its arms and a triangular piece on its forehead came and flew in front of the girl, its card appearing below it as it turned to defence mode, the colours draining to a soft blue colour, typical of the new defence mode settings.

"I then set three cards face down and end my turn," She said as three face down cards appeared behind the beautiful space bird.

"Nice monster, sweetie, but it's my turn now," Fauna told her, eying the beauty of her opponent's monster before she drew her card from her deck and eyed her opponent's field.

" _Her monster is relatively easy to deal with, but I don't like the looks of her face down cards, they could be trouble, so I need to be careful,"_ Fauna thought to herself, analysing her opponent's field before looking to her own hand and deciding on her move.

"First off, honey, I'm going to summon one of my girls to the field, so please, give a warm welcome to my Playboy Bunny Knight in attack mode!" Fauna gave a grin before she summoned out her knight. The knight appeared like a well-endowed bunny woman with long rabbit ears, a small bunny tail and a black and white playboy bunny outfit with some black and white high heels, although they had some gold armour plating at the tip of the high heels and the six inch heels were stilettos and as razor sharp as the blade they were named after. Fauna's monster also had black leather armour pads on her shoulders. She held a longsword in her right hand, the hilt being in the shape of the playboy bunny logo while her shield was held on her back, connected to the two shoulder guards. But besides that, she was in every sense what a playboy bunny was; beautiful, sexy, provocative and ready to serve. Her knight had a smile on her ruby red lips with her long black hair and brown eyes, plus she matched Fauna in the breast department, leaving little to the imagination.

Kero's nose began to bleed again as he saw Fauna's monster.

"W-wow, she's so hot," Kero murmured as he gazed upon Fauna's monster and Fauna gave a smile at her little friend.

"Well, she's about to get hotter once I play this; my bikini armour equip card!" Fauna told Kero before she showed the woman her spell card as it activated in her hand; the playboy bunny outfit her knight wore besides her heels transformed into an even more revealing armoured bikini, which in a sense, was an armoured bra with some gold armour that came a little down the curves of her body and armoured panties with a blue, see through fabric around it like a tiny skirt. Her monster blushed as her clothes disappeared and were replaced with her new lewd armour.

"Now, while my knight is equipped with my bikini armour, she gains three hundred attack and defence points and in case you can't do the math, now her attack points are at twenty-two hundred and her defence points are now two thousand. Now, my lovely, attack Aurora wing with bunny blade slash!" Fauna explained the effect of her equip spell before she had her knight attack the woman's bird with its signature attack. Her knight charged forwards, jumping into the air, exactly like a bunny would and came down, sword raised to slash. But Fauna smiled again.

"Oh, did I tell you that my playboy bunny knight has a special ability; you see, she is quite attractive and other monsters can't resist her, so, when she attacks one of your monsters, I can choose its battle position and I think I'll choose attack mode," Fauna said smugly before the woman's monster looked at the barely dressed playboy bunny knight and started blushing, its wings turning red before it switched into attack mode, its colour returning before her knight finished her attack, slashing it down the middle and, with a bunny head shaped kiss that pecked the bird on its nose, it burst as its hologram was destroyed and the woman lost one thousand life points.

However, the woman wasn't worried and Fauna now saw why; her Aurora wing had returned to the field in attack mode and worse still; she had activated a trap card that she had face down last turn.

"Just because you got the first hit, doesn't mean you'll win and now, I've activated my surprise; this is my trap card "Mystic bird's nest", I can activate it when you destroy one of my winged beast monsters and send it to the graveyard, now, I can special summon up to two copies of the monster that was destroyed and summon them to the field, so now, appear, my Aurora wings in defence mode," She explained how her trap worked as the trap card changed from the card standing up to a large nest with two glowing eggs within it. They then hatched into two more Aurora wings, which put themselves in defence mode.

"Oh yes, you see, when my Aurora wing is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon it in attack mode, although I can only do that once per turn. But worry not, because she isn't staying for long, because now, I'm activating my hawk nest spell card; now, by tributing one of my winged beast monsters, I can special summon another winged beast monster from my deck, as long as it has equal or lower level then the monster I tribute, so I tribute my reborn Aurora wing to special summon my mist valley thunderbird in defence mode," She explained how her Aurora wing was back on the field before activing her quick play magic card, the card having the picture of a hawk in its nest, eyeballing and guarding anyone who would try to attack her nest of baby hawks.

Her Aurora wing then disappeared, going to the graveyard before she summoned a small, green-ish bird with a lightning bolt style pattern down its belly with multiple tails with triangles within them, which matched its singular triangle plumage straight to the field in defence mode, which Fauna raised an eyebrow at.

"Strange choice of monster, but fine, I'm going to set two cards face down and call it a turn," Fauna said, wondering to herself why she would summon a weaker monster as she set two cards to protect her knight as her knight returned to her side, blowing the woman a kiss before standing to attention, her breasts bouncing in the revealing bikini armour.

The woman turned away shyly, her right wing covering the top of her arm as she saw Fauna's monster blowing a kiss at her.

"Don't worry, you'll see why soon enough, my turn," She told Fauna before drawing once again.

"First, I play my trial and tribulation spell card, so, for this turn, depending on how many monsters I tribute, I gain bonuses at the end of my turn. So, now I tribute both my Aurora wings to summon one of my most powerful creatures; my mist valley apex avian, and I'll think I'll put her in attack mode," She explained as she activated her spell, the picture appearing with a young girl with orange hair and a cat with a strange, shadowy tail wrapped around the girl, plus some other monsters behind her. Then, both her cosmic birds came together as two blue portals before a massive bird came through it. From its appearance, it looked like the thunderbird, but it had yellow feathers and had large and wide, diamond-shaped gaps in the feathers, revealing red skin across its chest. It gave a battle cry as it flew in and landed onto the field, squawking at Fauna and giving her monster the stink eye.

"Ok, Avian, attack her playboy bunny knight with hidden mist wing strike!" she called out, stretching out her left hand towards Fauna's monster and her giant bird took off, creating a thick mist around her knight, who was looking around, confused as to where everyone was till suddenly, Avian came out of the mist, striking Fauna's monster with its wing, making Fauna cry out in agony as she lost five hundred life points, putting her onto **3500** life points. But that wasn't the thing that made Fauna cry out in pain as the strike cut her for real, leaving some small cuts in her pajamas that had drawn blood and Fauna winced as she felt her arm.

"W-what is this? When did I get these cuts?" Fauna said in shock and Kero flew up in front of her face.

"Are you ok? I hope you're not hurt too badly, but when you duel against the Clow cards, whatever damage you take becomes real, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but please, we need to win, I know you can," Kero explained to her, sounding concerned and sincere in his words. Fauna then smiled and pointed to the field, showing that her bunny knight, although having taken a bash, was still on the field.

"I'm ok, but you see, my bikini armour spell has another effect; once per turn, the monster equipped with it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, so my knight gets to stick around for another turn," Fauna said with a grin, but, the woman then jumped in.

"Don't be so sure, you see, I know you're wondering why I summoned my thunderbird to the field, well…that's to activate my apex avian special ability; when you activate the effect of a card, I can return one of my mist valley monsters to my hand from the field and once I do, your card effect is negated and destroyed," She explained with a slight smile as Fauna looked in horror as her equip spell was destroyed, leaving her knight vulnerable as she screamed in pain and broke apart as she was sent to the graveyard.

The woman scoffed at Fauna, a cruel smile on her face. But then, to her horror, she saw that Fauna had activated a trap card.

"I see, although your monster returns to the field, I chained this to your monster's effect; it's a powerful trap card called "Bondage Suit", I activated it now because you could have negated it with your monster's effect, so I waited till you used up your monster before I used it and now, I gain control of your monster, although its forced into defence mode and its effects are negated, so, if you don't mind, I'll take your apex avian," Fauna said as her opponent could now see her trap up, the picture showing a male on his knees, looking upwards, his entire body covered in a black latex body suit, his mouth open in a mix of pain and pleasure with thick, latex straps around his member.

The pictured then glowed before firing latex strips from it, wrapping around the apex avian and dragging it over to Fauna's side of the field, locking it into defence mode while some of the latex suit slid itself inside the avian's privates, making it moan and squawk in pain and pleasure.

"Don't worry, sweetie, your bird will feel very good on my side of the field, so, if you're done, it's my turn," Fauna explained with a grin before her opponent shot a murderous glare at her.

"Fine, although since my thunderbird was returned to my hand, its effect allows me to special summon it back to the field, plus, now that I'm ending my turn, the effect of my trial and tribulation spell now activate; since I tribute two monsters this turn, I get to draw a card and I get to add two monsters from my graveyard, so I'll add back my Aurora wings and leave it to you," she explained, resummoning her thunderbird in defence mode while drawing her card and adding back her two Aurora wings and adding them back to her hand.

"As you wish, now, it's my turn," Fauna said, taking her draw and taking a look at what she could do with the hand she had, her eyes looking over the cards before making her decision.

"Ok, first off, I'm going to play the spell card, "the monarchs stormforth", which for this turn, allows me to tribute a monster from your field instead of one of mine and now, I tribute your thunderbird so I can summon my Playboy Bunny Mage in attack mode," Fauna said as she held the spell in the air before sending it to the graveyard before a twister surged from her graveyard, taking her thunderbird and sending it to the graveyard before another of Fauna's playboy bunnies came out to play.

This time, Her mage kept the same playboy bunny outfit, which made her large DD-cups stand out even more. In her right hand, she held a long staff with the head of the playboy bunny logo on the top. Also, she had long, curly blonde hair and red eyes, along with a witch's hat and a moon symbol on her corset. Her bunny ears and tail were also silver. Her mage landed in front of Fauna before falling on her butt, making her witch hat tip downwards, covering her eyes. She moved it out the way and looked at Fauna's opponent, blushing and giggling like a typical blonde.

"Isn't she such a dear? She can be such a little bimbo sometimes, although don't underestimate her, she's still pretty strong, especially when I use her special ability; you see, as a spellcaster, she has natural affinity for spells, especially equip spells. So, for every equip spell in my graveyard, she gains an additional two hundred attack points and, if you recall, you sent my bikini armour to my graveyard, meaning my mage now has an attack of twenty-two hundred," Fauna said as her monster giggled at Fauna's comments about her while Kero was lying on Fauna's shoulder, his eyes swirling with blood coming out his nose, muttering about sexy bunny girls. Although her opponent made the obvious point.

"You know your monster isn't strong enough to defeat me this turn," She said and Fauna nodded.

"That's true, but she can still give your life points a good thrashing. Playboy bunny mage, attack her with pink bunny burning!" Fauna called out and her bimbo mage grinned and nodded, pointing the top of her staff at the woman before firing a pink bunny head shaped fireball at her, making her cry out in pain as the flames struck, taking her life points down to **800** , putting her in the danger zone.

"I think that proved the point, besides, now you get some of your own medicine since you're not the only ones that can make card effects a reality," Fauna said, lifting her duel disk up and taking a dramatic pose as the two women stared at each other. Fauna saw bits of her dress were still on fire, but suddenly, they were blown away, sucked into the last card that the woman activated and it was a good one.

"So, you have that gift as well then; well then, it's a good thing I had my damage condenser trap card out; it activates when I take battle damage. Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can now special summon a monster with equal or lower attack then the damage I just took. And I'll think I'll choose my reborn tengu in defence mode," She explained before her trap card burst with lightning and out came a strange, long nosed creature with short wings and wearing a light brown shitagi outfit with a red jacket with a large ball necklace around its neck, along with a light brown top hat before it took its position in defence mode.

"Not bad and I have no cards I wish to play right now, so your go," Fauna said and the woman nodded.

"Fine, as you wish, it's my turn, draw!" The woman told her as she drew her card before looking at her tengu.

"First, I tribute my tengu to summon Alector, the Sovereign of birds in attack mode," She said, releasing her monster to summon one of her stronger monsters; this one appearing as a large birdman in silver armour with green skin and large wings on his back.

"Now, I use the special ability of my Sovereign of birds; once per turn, I can choose one card on the field and negate its effects, so I choose your mage, meaning now, she no longer gains the bonus attack, putting her back to two thousand, but I'm not done yet," She explained as her monster's effect went off, bringing up a wind storm and causing her mage to lose the attack she just got, making her vulnerable as she turned to Fauna for support and she simply nodded at her mage to reassure her.

"Now, I activate this, my chosen one spell card; here how it works, I choose a monster and two non-monster cards in my hand and you have to pick one at random; if it's the monster, its special summoned and the other two go to my graveyard, however, if you don't pick the monster, then all three go to the graveyard, so choose wisely," She said as three virtual cards appeared in front of Fauna, facing away as to not show her what they were. Kero, now having woke up from his dream of playboy bunny knight and mage massaging him between their boobs and saw what card the fly had just played.

"I see it now; she's testing you to prove if you're the real chosen one, that card must be it, so choose wisely, Fauna, I know we haven't know each other for too long, but I believe you'll make the right choice," Kero said once again, sounding sincere in his words. Fauna found this very interesting in her little cutie of a companion; one minute, he's drooling over her and her monsters, the next he sounds much older than he seems, like he has much wisdom and, beneath it all, that he cared about her and the thought made her smile, before returning her attention to the three cards before her, waiting for her to make her choice of destiny.

"I…pick the middle card!" Fauna called out, pointing to the middle card and the woman smiled.

"Thank you, you chose the monster. So now, I summon myself, "Sora Fly, the spirit bird" in attack mode!" Sora told Fauna before summoning her bird form to the field, giving a great cry as her energy came from her body, her hair floating upwards, forming the form she had before she transformed.

Her bird form landed in front of her and Fauna stepped back.

"W-whoa, you just summoned a monster with thirty-three hundred attack points?!" Fauna said to her horror as she looked at the giant bird. Sora grinned at her.

"Indeed and I have you to thank for it, of course, I have to discard the other two cards from my hand, but that's of no consequence since now I use my monster's special ability; when my monster is first summoned to the field, every card on the field besides my monster is returned to their owner's hand, so say goodbye to your cards and I'll take back my apex avian," Sora told her before her monster caused a great whirlwind, causing her mage and her bondage suit to return to her hand and Sora's apex avian, her Alector and her mystic bird's nest trap card returned to her hand.

"Now then, since you're now defenceless, attack her directly with great wing strike!" Sora yelled, stretching her left arm out towards Fauna and her monster took flight, high into the air before coming straight down and smacking Fauna straight in the gut, making her gasp and knocking her to the ground as her life points went down rapidly to **200**. Sora laughed at her.

"Ha! Your just where you belong, laid down on the ground; once I beat you, I'll be free to fly wherever I desire and wherever the winds take me," Sora told her before giving a wince of pain from a unknown injury on her right arm that Fauna couldn't see as it was hidden behind her wing.

"Fauna, get up! If you don't beat her soon, you'll die," Kero said, trying to gently beat her large boobs to wake her up while looking at Sora like he couldn't believe she would do that to Fauna.

Fauna gave a groan before getting slowly up, a little bit of blood coming out her mouth and as she stood, her right arm was covering her belly where she got hit.

"I think I understand it now…what you desire; I can feel it, but…to show you, I'm going to have to beat you, so…" Fauna managed to say between breaths, her voice sincere in conviction before she put her hand on her deck before a glow distracted her as the windy card floated up and inserted itself into her deck, becoming a card and Fauna nodded, "…I see, you want me to help her, don't you? Ok, then, let's see what destiny has in store for me, Draw!" Fauna said to her deck softly before she draw, an arc of energy coming from her card that she drew and she looked at it; it was the card that the windy had turned into.

"Ok then, I play the equip spell, "Windy's chains", although this isn't for me, sweetie, this equips to one of your monsters instead. Normally, your monster wouldn't be able to attack and it would lose a thousand attack points, but because your monster is a wind attribute monster, now it loses half its attack points and its effects are negated," Fauna said before playing windy's card and the same wind chains that were used to stop the fly's bird form before, now wrapped around the giant bird once again, making it cry out and thrash around as the wind chains forced it down, halving its attack points to sixteen hundred and fifty.

"Also, now, I play my pot of greed spell card, which allows me to draw two cards," Fauna said, using her spell to draw two more cards before she looked at Sora.

"This is it. First, I play my monster reborn to bring back my playboy bunny knight, so come back, girlfriend," Fauna said before her graveyard started to glow before her knight burst from the graveyard and back to the field with a perverted smile on her face.

"and now, I remove my bikini armour from play to activate my advanced bikini armour spell card," Fauna said, taking out her bikini armour spell and putting it in her pocket before her new spell card activated, changing her knight's outfit to a very thin strip bra that only just covered her nipples and the area either side of them with gold trim and an armoured thong with a red silk lace around it. Her knight's face turned red at how exposed she felt and even Sora had to blush at how lewd Fauna's monster now looked.

"and, this new outfit for my knight doesn't just make her look the slut she is, but it also gives her an additional six hundred attack and defence points, giving her a grand total of twenty-five hundred attack points and twenty-three hundred defence points, which is more than enough to deal with your bird and win this. So, my lovely knight, attack her monster and win this duel with bunny blade slash," Fauna said before pointing to Sora's monster and her knight nodded, although still looking embarrassed by Fauna's comment on her being a slut before she leapt forward towards the bird and slashing it down the middle, making it burst as it was destroyed and Sora yelled as she lost the rest of her life points and fell to the ground on her knees.

Fauna rushed over to Sora as the holograms faded away and her duel disk deactivated, taking a hold of Sora in her arms. She looked down and could finally see what she was hiding; she had a nasty wound on her right arm and it looked very red and sore.

"You were injured; that's why you were being so hostile and freedom is a noble cause, Sora-chan, but blind hate cannot free you, there are better ways then making other people suffer for your desire of freedom. Come on, let's get you inside and get that wound treated," Fauna told her softly before lifting her up and, with Kero following, lead her back to her apartment and laid her down on her sofa.

"Kero, can you get my first aid box from the kitchen? It's the pink box with a red cross on it in the top cupboard," Fauna asked him and he nodded, flying off and returning with the plastic first aid kit.

"Thank you, cutie," Fauna said, giving Kero a kiss on the forehead, which made him turn red and feint onto the sofa with love hearts coming from him. She then took out some cleaning wipes and started cleaning the wound, making Sora wince in pain.

"I know it hurts, sweetie, but I need to clean the wound before I can bandage you up, so just hang in there," Fauna told her gently; the wound was deep and appearing like a single claw had cut into her flesh, making it sore and giving Sora great pain. Fauna was surprised she managed to duel like she did for as long as she did. Eventually, she finished cleaning the wound and knew she would need stiches, but she was going to live, that was for sure. Fauna rubbed some healing cream into the wound to help her heal and to help relieve some of the pain before wrapping it up in some bandages.

"Ok, that's done, you'll be fine now, sweetie, just try not to move it too much or you might open the wound more," Fauna said softly, helping Sora to sit up and, for the first time since they met, she gave Fauna a genuine smile.

"I'm…sorry I gave you so much trouble, but I'm thankful I lost to you, you've helped me from my sorrow and you've even helped me to heal me when anyone else would have just sealed me on the point. Your definitely the one and don't worry, in my card form, I'll heal much faster, so please, put me back into my card form and keep me by your side," Sora said, some tears in her eyes and Fauna sniffs, giving Sora a hug, embracing the winged woman.

"Don't worry, I won't put you back into that book, you'll be staying with me, you and all your fellow cards, I want you to be free as well as keep our worlds safe. But as you wish; seal!" Fauna said softly to her before she raised the wand and hit the air in front of her, forming energy in the shape of a clow card and Sora smiled as she was absorbed back into her card form, the card appearing with her bird form with the simply name of the fly below the picture. Fauna smiled and kissed the card, leaving an imprint of her lips on the card and she could have sworn that the bird's cheeks turned red before returning to normal. Fauna held the two clow cards in her hand, smiling at them before she put them in the draw of her bedside table to keep them safe.

She came back to Kero, who was just coming round from Fauna's kiss and sat up when he felt his stomach growling.

"Hi Fauna, I'm hungry," Kero said, holding a paw on his stomach and Fauna giggled cutely before she went to the kitchen, wondering what he would like and found a small pot of pumpkin pie that she used as a test for her pumpkin pies. She popped it in the microwave to warm it up and brought it to Kero with a small spoon for him.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I hope you don't mind having some pudding," Fauna said with a smile and Kero smiled, his eyes widened and he looked at Fauna like she had just come from heaven.

"Do I mind? I love pudding! I can't get enough of it! Oh thank you, you're an angel!" Kero said in delight before he started digging into the tasty treat and Fauna giggled, petting him on the head and sat down, watching her little cutie eat and laugh as he ate her pot of pumpkin.

Eventually, after he had ate, he laid on the sofa to rest and Fauna realized it was quite late into the night and, being careful not to wake Kero up, she carried him to her bedroom and, taking her slippers off, she got into bed, laying Kero in her dollhouse's bed, the perfect size for him and loved how cute he was while asleep.

"Night, my cute little friend," Fauna purred softly before she got into bed and got comfortable before she closed her eyes, letting the arms of slumber take her to a peaceful slumber.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far, if this goes well, I'm going to cover all fifty-two clow cards and their duels, plus other stuff to break up the chapters. I'm very sorry that you've all been waiting this long for a update, although there are a few updates I should make; one is, I'm not continuing the kagami connection, even though it's my most popular series, I'm honestly not proud of it and was only doing it for commission for a friend. Although I will try to get back, I won't be doing this regularly as it may vary, depending on my muse, but I will try to update this story and a few others. But as always, feel free to favourite and comment on my story, also, make sure if you see an issue or you like something about my story, please let me know so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Also, as a note, Fauna is my OC character since I did have some questions from earlier stories about who she was and who Luke was and they are the same person, although Luke is me as a guy and Fauna is me as a girl. Although if it would help, I wouldn't mind making a quick character sheet for those two characters on my profile if people want it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to seeing what you guys think of it**

 **Next Chapter: "The descending Shadow! Troubles at Duel Academy!"**

 **P.S: here are all the cards, both real and OC for the duel this chapter:**

 **Fauna's OC cards:**

 **Playboy Bunny Knight**

 **Level 4**

 **Light/Warrior/effect**

 **When this card declares an attack on a face up monster, you can change the battle position of the attack target. When this card attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference in this monster's attack points and the attack target's defence points, comes out of your opponent's life points.**

 **Atk: 1900/Def: 1700**

 **Bikini Armour**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Equip to a monster with "Playboy Bunny" in its name, besides "Playboy Bunny Manager". The equipped monster gains 300 attack and defence points. Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.**

 **Bondage Suit**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Activates when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and equip this to the monster. The monster is switched to your side of the field and put into defence mode. The battle position of that monster cannot be changed and its effects are negated. This card can be treated as a equip spell in the graveyard.**

 **Playboy Bunny Mage**

 **Level 5**

 **Light/Spellcaster/effect**

 **While this card is face-up on the field, this card gains 200 attack points for every equip spell in the graveyard. Once per turn, you can add one equip spell from your deck to your hand by discarding one card to the graveyard.**

 **Atk: 2000/Def: 2000**

 **Windy's Chains**

 **Equip spell**

 **This equips to a face up monster on your opponent's side of the field. The monster loses 1000 attack points and cannot declare an attack or change its battle position. If the monster equipped is a wind attribute monster, apply this effect instead:**

 ***The monster equipped has its attack points halved and has its effects negated.**

 **Advanced Bikini Armour**

 **Equip spell**

 **This card can only be activated by either sending one "Bikini Armour" on the field to the graveyard or removing it from play from the graveyard. This can only be equipped to a "Playboy Bunny" monster besides "Playboy Bunny Manager". The equipped monster gains 600 attack and defence points. Up to twice per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.**

 **Sora's OC cards:**

 **Mystic Bird's Nest**

 **Continuous Trap card**

 **You can only activate this card when a winged beast monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Every time a winged beast type monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon up to two copies of that monster from your deck. This only applies for monsters that are level four or below.**

 **Hawk's Nest**

 **Quick play spell card**

 **Tribute one winged beast monster and special summon one winged beast monster from your deck that is equal or lower level to the monster you tributed.**

 **Sora Fly, The Spirit Bird**

 **Level 8**

 **Wind/Winged beast/Effect**

 **When this monster is normal or special summoned; return all cards besides this card to their respective owner's hands, Card effects cannot be chained in response to this effect. Once per turn, you can return one card on the field back to the owner's hand. Once per turn, you can discard one card to bring back a card from your graveyard to your hand. You can only use one of the effects of "Sora Fly, The Spirit Bird" per turn.**

 **Atk: 3300/Def: 2700**

 **All real cards used in the duel:**

 **Aurora Wing**

 **Trial and Tribulation**

 **The Monarchs Stormforth**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Damage Condenser**

 **Reborn Tengu**

 **Mist Valley Thunderbird**

 **Mist Valley Apex Avian**

 **Chosen One**

 **Alector, The Sovereign of birds**


End file.
